Problem: Express $0.8750$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.8750$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{5}{1000} + \dfrac{0}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{8750}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $8750$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{8750}{10000}$